bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Navegación Capítulos
}}|'Capítulos del }}}}' | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }| | }} }|'Capítulos }' | }} |- |colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size:85%;"| }|001. Death & Strawberry • 002. Starter • 003. Headhittin' • 004. WHY DO YOU EAT IT? • 005. Binda•blinda • 006. microcrack. • 007. The Pink Cheeked Parakeet | }} }|008. Chase Chad Around • 009. Monster and a Transfer [Struck Down] • 010. Monster and a Transfer pt.2 [The Deathberry] • 011. Back. [Leachbomb or Mom] • 012. The Gate of The End • 013. BAD STANDARD • 014. School Daze!!! • 015. Jumpin' Jack' Jolted • 016. Wasted but Wanted | }} }|017. 6/17 • 018. 6/17 op.2 "Can't Smile, Don't Blame" • 019. 6/17 op.3 "memories in the rain" • 020. 6/17 op.4 "face again" • 021. 6/17 op.5 "戦う少年" • 022. 6/17 op.6 "BATTLE ON GRAVEYARD" • 023. 6/17 op.7 "意志は鋭し、刃は鈍し" • 024. 6/17 op.8 "All One Way Sympathies" • [6/17 op.9 "戦う少年2 (The Cigar Blues Mix)"|025. 6/17 op.9 "戦う少年2 [The Cigar Blues Mix"]] • 025,2 6/18 things like loneliness. | }} }|026. Paradise is Nowhere • 027. Spirits Ain't Always WITH US • 028. Symptom of Synesthesia • 029. Stop that stupid!! • 030. Second Contact[it was outside the scope of our understanding] • 031. HEROES CAN SAVE YOU • 032. Hero is Always With Me? • 033. ROCKIN' FUTURE 7 • 034. Quincy Archer Hates You | }} }|035. Can You Be My Enemy? • 036. 我ら、報復の為に死に至りて • 037. Crossing The Rubicon • 038. BENT • 039. Rightarm of the Giant • 040. Grow? • 041. Princess & Dragon • 042. Princess & Dragon PART.2 "The Majestic" • 043. Princess & Dragon PART.3 "Six Flowers" | }} }|044. Awaken [to the Threat] • 045. Point of Purpose • 046. Karneades~Back to Back • 047. Back to Back~Tearing Sky • 048. メノスグランデ • 049. unchained • 050. Quincy Archer Hates You Part 2 [Blind But Bleed Mix] • 051. DEATH 3 • 052. (Needless Emotions) | }} }|053. Nice to meet you. I will beat you. • 054. 名も訊けぬ子供 • 055. SHUT • 056. broken coda • 057. Unfinished July Rain • 058. blank • 059. Lesson1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home • 060. Lesson1-2: DOWN!! • 061. Lesson2: Shattered shaft | }} }|062. Lesson2-2: Bad Endin' In The Shaft • 063. Lesson2-3: Innercircle Breakdown • 064. BACK IN BLACK • 065. Collisions • 066. THE BLADE AND ME • 067. End of Lessons • 068. 最後の夏休み • 069. 25:00 gathering • 070. Where Hollows Fear To Tread | }} }|071. INTRUDERZ • 072. The Superchunk • 073. Drizzly Axes • 074. Armlost, Armlost • 075. 血雨 • 076. Boarrider Comin' • 077. 俺様の名はガンジュ • 078. meeT iT aT basemenT • 079. FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY | }} }|080. The Shooting Star Project • 081. Twelve Tone Rendezvous • 082. Conflictable Composition • 083. COME WITH ME • 084. The Shooting Star Project 2 [Tattoo On The Sky] • 085. INTRUDERZ 2 [Breakthrough the roof mix] • 086. Making Good Relations,OK? • 087. Dancing With Spears • 088. SO UNLUCKY WE ARE • 088,5. KARAKURA SUPER HEROES | }} }|089. Masterly! And Farewell!! • 090. See You Under Firework • 091. KING OF FREISCHÜTZ • 092. Masterly! And Farewell! [Reprise] • 093. Steer For the Star • 094. Gaol Named Remorse. • 095. CRUSH • 096. BLOODRED CONFLICT • 097. Talk About Your Fear • 098. 星と野良犬 | }} }|099. Dead Black War Cloud • 100. それは岩壁の花に似て • 101. Split Under The Red Stalk • 102. Nobody Beats`• 103. Dominion • 104. The Undead • 105. Spring, Spring, Meets the Tiger • 106. Cause For Confront • 107. Heat In Trust • 000,8. a wonderful error | }} }|108. Time For Scare • 109. 花を踏まぬ虎のように • 110. Dark Side of Universe • 111. Black & White • 112. The Undead 2 [Rise&Craze] • 113. The Undead 3 [Closing Frantica] • 114. 崩れゆく世界のすべてについて • 115. Remnant | }} }|116. White Tower Rocks • 117. Remnant 2 [Deny the Shadow] • 118. The Supernal Tag • 119. Secret of the Moon • 120. Shake Hands With Grenades • 121. In Sane We Trust • 122. Don't Lose Your Grip On • 123. Pledge My Pride To | }} }|124. Crying Little People • 125. Insanity & Genius • 126. The Last of a Void War • 127. Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow • 128. The Great Joint Struggle Union • 129. Suspicion [for Assassination] • 130. Suspicion2 [of Tears] • -017. 逸れゆく星々の為の前奏曲 | }} }|131. The True Will • 132. Creeping Limit • 133. memories in the rain2 "the nocturne" • 134. memories in the rain2 op.2 "Longing For Sanctuary" • 135. memories in the rain2 op.3 "Affected By the Night" • 136. memories in the rain2 op.4 "night of wijnruit" • 137. Surrounding Clutch • 138. Individual Thoughts • 139. Drowsy, Bloody, Crazy | }} }|140. Bite at the Moon • 141. Kneel to The Baboon King • 142. 月を捉ものへ告ぐ • 143. Blazing Souls • 144. Rosa Rubicundior,Lilio Candidior • 145. Shaken • 146. Demon Loves the Dark • 147. Countdown to The End:3 [Blind Light,Deaf Beat] • 148. Countdown to The End:2 [Lady Lennon~Frankenstein] • 149. Countdown to The End:1 [Only Mercifully] | }} }|150. Countdown to The End:0 • 151. Deathberry Returns • 152. The Speed Phantom • 153. Empty Dialogue • 154. The God of Flash • 155. Redoundable deeds/Redoubtable babies • 156. Welcome to Purgatory • 157. Cat And Hornet • 158. Sky Leopardess | }} }|159. LONG WAY TO SAY GOODBYE • 160. Battle On Guillotine Hill • 161. Scratch the Sky • 162. Black Moon Rising • 163. THE Speed Phantom 2[Denial by Pride, Contradiction by Power] • 164. That Who Change the World • 165. Dark Side of Universe 2 • 166. Black & White 2 • 167. The Burial Chamber • 168. Behind Me, Behind You | }} }|-12.5. 寒月に咲く • 169. end of hypnosis • 170. end of hypnosis2 [the Galvanizer] • 171. end of hypnosis3 [the Blue Fog] • 172. end of hypnosis4 [Prisoners in Paradise] • 173. end of hypnosis5 [Standing to Defend You] • 174. end of hypnosis6 [The United Front] • 175. end of hypnosis7 [Truth Under My Strings] • 176. end of hypnosis8 [the Transfixion] • 177. end of hypnosis9 [Completely Encompass] • 178. end of hypnosis10 [No One Stand On the Sky] | }} }|179. Confession in the Twilight • 180. Something in The Aftermath • 181. AND THE RAIN LEFT OFF • 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM [TRIGGER FOR A NEW CONCERTO] • 183. eyes of the unknown • 184. HUSH • 185. Be My Family or Not • 186. Tell Your Children The Truth • 187. THE CIGAR BLUES PART TWO | }} }|188. CRUSH THE WORLD DOWN • 189. RESOLVE • 190. Conquistadores • 191. Conquistadores 2 [Screaming Symphony] • 192. Conquistadores 3 [Hounded Priestess] • 193. Conquistadores 4 [Ebony&Ivory] • 194. Conquistadores 5 [La Basura] • 195. Death & Strawberry (Reprise) • 196. PUNCH DOWN THE STONE CIRCLE • 197. The Approaching Danger | }} }|198. The Icecold Discord • 199. Ugly • 200. Night of Sledgehammer • 201. Wind & Snowbound • 202. ¡Mala Suerte! • 203. ¡Mala Suerte!2 [El Monstruo] • 204. ¡Mala Suerte!3 [Monstruo Sangriento] • 205. ¡Mala Suerte!4 [Tempestad de la Lucha] • 0. side-A the sand • 0. side-B the rotator | }} }|206. ¡Mala Suerte!5 [LUCKY] • 207. Mode:Genocide • 208. The Scissors • 209. Lift the Limit • 210. Turn the True Power On • 211. Stroke of Sanity • 212. You Don't Hear My Name Anymore • 213. Trifle • 214. Immanent God Blues | }} }|215. Tug Your God Out`• 216. The Suppression of Darkness • 217. Hole In My Heart • 218. Dark Side of Universe 3 • 219. Black & White 3 • 220. King & His Horse • 221. Let Eat The World's End • 222. NO SHAKING THRONE • 223. The Scarlet Creation | }} }|224. Imitated Gaiety • 225. Slip Into My Barrier • 226. Right of My Heart • 227. The Swordless Soldier • 228. Don't Look Back • 229. The Howling Tempest • 230. The White Invasion • 231. The Mascaron Drive • 232. The Mascaron Drive 2 • 233. El Violador | }} }|234. Not Negotiation • 235. The Frozen Clutch • 236. The Sun Already Gone Down • 237. goodbye, halcyon days • 238. Eagle Without Wings • 239. WINGED EAGLES • 240. regeneration • 241. Silverflame • 242. TWO MEN ARE BURNING | }} }|243. The Knuckle & The Arrow • 244. Born From The Fear • 245. THE WAY WITHOUT ENEMIES • 246. The Great Desert Bros. • 247. United On The Desert • 248. 再び生きて　この場所へ • 249. Back to the Innocence • 250. Five Ways To Three Figures • 251. Baron's Lecture 1st Period | }} }|252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE • 253. Don't Call Me Niño • 254. Deja Chocolate Aquí • 255. DON'T BREATHE IN THE BUSH • 256. Infinite Slick • 257. The Slashing Opera • 258. ゼーレシェナイダー • 259. Flicker Flames • 260. RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT2 • 261. Special: "Bleach on the Beach" | }} }|261. LEFTARM OF THE DEVIL • 262. Unblendable • 263. Unexpected • 264. Don't Say That Name Again • 265. Bang The Bore • 266. Hide Away From The Sun • 267. Legions of the Reglets • 268. 君 死にたもうこと勿れ • 269. The End is Near | }} }|270. WARning • 271. If You Rise From The Ashes • 272. Don't Kill My Volupture • 273. DOG eat DOG • 274. The Monster • 275. The United Front 2[Red&White] • 276. Blockin' Beast • 277. Corrosion of Conformity • 278. Heal for The Crash | }} }|279. Jugulators • 280. Jugulators2 • 281. THE VULGARIAN NOISE • 282. THE PRIMAL FEAR • 283. You don't hurt anymore • 284. Historia de Pantera y su Sombras • 285. 肉喰みて、ひとりー王の孤独 • 286. Guillotine You Standing • -16. 氷原に死す | }} }|287. Don't Forget Till You Die • 288. THE BAD JOKE • 289. The Scarmask • 290. Unleash the Beast • 291. Thank You For Defend Me • 292. Rupture My Replica • 293. urge for unite • 294. IF YOU CALL ME BEAST, KILL YOU LIKE TEMPEST • 295. The Last Mission | }} }|296. Changed Again And Again • 297. King of The Kill • 298. INTRUDERZ3 • 299. The Verbal Warfare • 300. Curse Named Love • 301. Nothing Like Equal • 302. Pride on the Blade • 303. Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck • 304. Battle of Barbarians • 305. The Rising Phoenix | }} }|306. Not Perfect is GOoD • 307. Bite it, Slash it • 308. SATAN FROM ORBIT • 309. Pray for the Mantis • 310. FOUR ARMS TO KILLING YOU • 311. The Undead 4 • 312. Higher Than The Moon • 313. TO CLOSE YOUR WORLD • 314. Night Side of Abduction • 315. MARCH OF THE DEATH | }} }|-108. TURN BACK THE PENDULUM • -107. Turn Back The Pendulum 2 • -106. Turn Back The Pendulum 3 • -105. Turn Back The Pendulum 4 • -104. Turn Back The Pendulum 5 • -103. Turn Back The Pendulum 6 • -102. Turn Back The Pendulum 7 • -101. Turn Back The Pendulum 8 • -100. Turn Back The Pendulum 9 | }} }|-99. Turn Back The Pendulum 10 • -98. Turn Back The Pendulum 11 • -97. Let Stop The Pendulum • 316. Swang the Edge Down • 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One • 318. Five Towers/Four Pillars • 319. Ants And Dragons • 320. Beauty is So Solitary • 321. Black Briers and Brambles • 322. Oath Under The Rose | }} }|323. Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of Despair • 324. The Reaper • 325. Fear For Fight • 326. Knockdown Monster • 327. Knockdown Monsters • 328. The Knuckle Debate • 329. RAGING RAMPAGE • 330. CROSSING SWORDS • 331. Don't Believe The Hide | }} }|332. Stingy Stinger • 333. Ash & Salamander • 334. Dregs of Hypnosis • 335. chimaera chord • 336. El Verdugo • 337. Hall In Your Inferno • 338. Fall Into My Inferno • 339. The Deathbringer Numbers • 340. The Antagonizer | }} }|341. The Envy • 342. The Gluttony • 343. The Greed • 344. The Pride • 345. The Sloth • 346. The Wrath • 347. The Lust • 348. The Lust2 • 349. The Lust3 | }} }|350. The Lust4 • 351. The Lust5 • 352. The Lust6 • 353. The Ash • 354. Heart • 355. Azul-Blood Splash • 356. Tyrant of Skulls • 357. The Colossus of Fear • 358. King of the Clouds | }} }|359. The Frozen Obelisk • 360. Shock of the Queen • 361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me • 362. Howling Wolves • 363. Superchunky from Hell • 364. Grinning Revengers • 365. Whose Side Are We On • 366. The Revenger's High • 367. YOUR ENEMY IS MY ENEMY | }} }|368. The Fearless Child • 369. Spit On Your Own God • 370. 神の視座にて 命を論ず • 371. Kingdom of Hollows • 372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger • 373. Wolves Ain't Howl Alone • 374. 灰狼・赤血・黒衣・白骨 • 375. EXecution, EXtinction • 376. EXecution, EXtinction 2 • 377. Shout at the Dark | }} }|378. Eyes of the Victor • 379. Falta de Armonía • 380. Devil,Devil,Devil,Devil • 381. Words Just Don't Like You • 382. The United Front 「Discordeque Mix」 • 383. TOO EARLY TO TRUST • 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword • 385. Vice It • 386. Bells Are Blue | }} }|387. Ignited • 388. Eagle Without Wings 2 [EXTREME BATTLEMASTERS MIX] • 389. WINGED EAGLES 2 • 390. BEYOND THE DEATH UNDERSTANDING • 391. The Blazing Glaciers • 392. The Breaking Glaciers • 393. The Burnout Inferno • 394. The Burnout Inferno 2 • 395. The Burnout Inferno 3 | }} }|396. The Bite • 397. Edge of The Silence • 398. Back From Blind • 399. DEICIDE • 400. DEICIDE 2 • 401. DEICIDE 3 • 402. DEICIDE 4 • 403. DEICIDE 5 • 404. DEICIDE 6 | }} }|405. DEICIDE 7 • 406. DEICIDE 8 end of the Chrysalis Age • 407. DEICIDE 9 • 408. DEICIDE 10 • 409. DEICIDE 11 • 410. DEICIDE 12 • 411. DEICIDE 13 • 412. DEICIDE 14 • 413. DEICIDE 15 | }} }|414. DEICIDE 16 • 415. DEICIDE 17 • 416. DEICIDE 18 [THE END] • 417. DEICIDE 19 • 418. DEICIDE 20 • 419. DEICIDE 21 Transcendent God Rock • 420. DEICIDE 22 • 421. DEICIDE 23 • 422. The Silent Victory • 423. Bleach My Soul | }} }|424. The Lost Agent • 425. A Day Without Melodies • 426. The Starter 2 • 427. A Delicious Dissonance • 428. The Known • 429. Welcome to our EXECUTION • 430. Welcome to our EXECUTION 2 • 431. Welcome to our EXECUTION 3 • 432. The Soul Pantheism | }} }|433. The Six Fullbringers • 434. Berry in the Box • 435. Panic at the Dollhouse • 436. The Time Discipline • 437. Swastika Break • 438. Knuckle Down • 439. Keen Marker • 440. Mute Friendship • 441. Spotlight Brocken | }} }|442. Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss • 443. Dirty Boots Dangers • 444. The Rising • 445. The Dark Beat • 446. The Dark Beat 2 • 447. Load • 448. Loading to Lie • 449. Not be a Drug • 450. Blind Solitude | }} }|451. Welcome to our EXECUTION 4 • 452. erosion/implosion • 453. Mute Your Breathe Friendship • 454. Sheathebreaker • 455. End of the Bond 1• 456. End of the Bond 2• 457. End of the Bond 3 • 458. End of All Bonds • 459. Death & Strawberry 2 | }} }|460. Deathberry Returns 2 • 461. Come Around Our Turn • 462. Why me sad • 463. Extreme Divider • 464. Quiet Chamber, Noisy Heart • 465. Bad Blood Exhaust • 466. Screaming Invader • 467. Luck Men • 468. Raid as a blade • 469. Rag Lag Rumble | }} }|470. Pray for Predators • 471. Pray for Predators 2 • 472. Razoredge Requiem • 473 Enemies in the dark • 474. BeLIEve • 475. Shades of the bond • 476. THE LOST • 477. THE LOST 2 • 478. THE LOST 3 • 479. Goodbye to Our Xcution | }} }|480. The Thousand Year Blood War • 481. The Tearing • 482. Bad Recognition • 483. KriegsErklärung • 484. The Buckbeard • 485. Foundation Stones • 486. The Crimson Cremation • 487. Breathe But Blind • 488. Bond Behind Blast • 489. March of the StarCross | }} }|490. March Of The StarCross 2 • 491. Toden Engel • 492. Balancer's Justice • 493. Light of Happiness • 494. The Closing Chapter Part One • 495. Bleeding Guitar Blues • 496. Kill The Shadow • 497. Kill The Shadow 2 • 498. The Black Rescuer • 499. Rescuer In The Dark | }} }|500. Rescuer In The Deep Dark • 501. Hear.Fear.Here • 502. 散桜 • 503. Wrath as a Lightning • 504. 雷鳴の彼方へ • 505. The Fire • 506. The Fire2 • 507. The Fire3 • 508. 烈火の如し • 509. 天地灰尽 | }} }|510. The Extinction • 511. 立ちて死すべし• 512. The Stand Ablaze • 513. The Dark Moon Stroke • 514. BORN IN THE DARK • 515. Relics • 516. THE SQUAD ZERO • 517. THE STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN • 518. THE SHOOTING STAR PROJECT (ZERO MIX) • 519. HOT, HOT, HEAT • 520. KILLERS NOT DEAD | }} }|521. A Piggy Party • 522. Love It • 523. Swords of Origin • 524. THE DROP • 525. Edges • 526. The Battle • 527. Eliminate From Heaven • 528. Everything But The Rain • 529. Everything But The Rain Op.2 "The Rudiments" • 530. Everything But The Rain Op.3 "Dark Of The Moon" | }} }|531. Everything But The Rain Op.4 "Dark of the Bleeding Moon" • 532. Everything But The Rain Op.5 "The White Noise" • 533. Everything But The Rain Op.6 "The Gravitation" • 534. Everything But The Rain Op.7 "Hole of Reproach" • 535. Everything But The Rain Op.8 "Defenders" • 536. Everything But The Rain Op.9 "June Truth" • 537. Everything But The Rain Op.10 "Prinz Von Licht" • 538. Standing On The Edge • 539. Prob-less, Progress • 540. The Sword Five | }} }|541. THE BLADE AND ME 2 • 542. THE BLADE IS ME • 543. Letters • 544. Walking With Watchers • 545. Blue Stripes • 546. THE LAST 9DAYS • 547. Peace from Shadows • 548. The Thin Ice • 549. The StormBringer • 550. Blazing Bullets | }} }|551. The Burnt Offerings • 552.The Fundamental Virulence • 553. Frozen Cross • 554. Desperate Lights • 555. THE HERO • 556. The Wolfsbane • 557. 命はとうに置いてきた • 558. 狼の心臓 • 559. THE NIGHT RIGHT • 560. Rages at Ringside | }} }|561. THE VILLAN • 562. THE VILLAIN 2 • 563. SUPERSTAR NEVER DIE • 564. Red Bristled Kings • 565. God Like You • 566. What is Your Fear? • 567. Dance With Snowwhite • 568. Hear,Fear,Here 2 • 569. The White Haze • 570. Closer, Closer | }} }|571. a Devilish Perspective • 572. The Blaster • 573. I AM THE EDGE • 574. DEATH IN VISION • 575. THE KILLERS HIGH • 576. THE KILLERS HIGH 2 • 577. 刃 • 578. THE UNDEAD 5 • 579. THE UNDEAD 6 • 580. THE LIGHT | }} }|581. THE HERO 2 • 582. The Headless Star • 583. The Headless Star 2 • 584. THE HEADLESS STAR 3 • 585. The Headless Star 4 • 586. The Headless Star 5 • 587. The Headless Star 6 • 588. The Headless Star 7 • 589. The Shooting Star Project (The Old and New Trust) • 590. Marching Out the ZOMBIES • 591. Marching Out the ZOMBIES 2 | }} }|592. Marching Out the ZOMBIES 3 • 593. Marching Out the ZOMBIES 4 • 594. Rubb-Dolls • 595. Rubb-Dolls 2 • 596. Rubb-Dolls 3 • 597. Winded By The Shadow • 598.The Shooting Star Project [We Only Have To Beat You Mix] • 599. Too Early to Win Too Late to Know • 600. SNIPE • 601. VERGE ON VERMILLION | }} }|602. Bane Licking Good • 603. What The Hell • 604. REVITALIZE • 605. Don't Call My Name • 606. Divine Division • 607. THE MASTER • 608. 黒より黒し • 609. "A" • 610. Mausoleum of Skulls • 611. 霊王死す | }} |} Notas Para poner la plantilla: Si el capitulo no tiene un volumen aun (no esta compilado) ponerla así: Categoría:Plantillas de navegaciónCategoría:Capítulos